


This Butler - Rest

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Campania Arc, Ciel is kind for once, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, OOC Ciel, OOC Sebastian, Phantomohive household is gold, Tanaka is the best, Tanaka know everything, They really care for themself, because Sebastian deserves the rest, hurt ciel, what happened later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: What happened after the Campania Arc.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	This Butler - Rest

Even for Sebastian, returning to England was a journey through the fog. Although he tried very hard, the injuries he sustained prevented him from remembering certain parts of the journey. He chastised himself for thinking that his body was failing him. Every time he woke up, the first thing he did was check if the Master was with him. What a relief he felt to see the boy lying on his shoulder, completely cut off from this world.

The ship that had collected all the survivors of the Campania disaster was overcrowded and although Sebastian tried hard, he did not manage to arrange a separate cabin for his master. It ended up with Snake and the Midfort family huddled together on one of the decks. The ship's crew provided as many blankets, dry clothes and food as they could afford. Sebastian was considering giving his own blanket to young master, but he firmly refused. After what they had been through together on Campania and later in the icy ocean, Ciel was going to give his butler as much respite as the situation allowed. However, soon after they were hauled aboard and reunited with Lizzy's family, Ciel began to feel worse and worse until he finally ended up unconscious with a high fever and a persistent cough that continued until now. Sebastian knew what awaited them when they returned to the mansion. Swimming in the ocean reactivated young master’s dormant asthma.

When a piece of free floor was found for them, the Midfort family (thankfully safe and sound) set themselves the most important task of taking care of Ciel and his butler. Sebastian insisted on not worrying about him and focusing solely on the Master, but the state he was in really seemed close to death, and none of his words convinced Lady Francis to leave him alone. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt worse and worse with each passing moment, and the wound on his chest was not healing as he wanted. He had had close encounters with the death scythes from the Reapers, but this time it was too close. He did not know until the end what made him decide to come back to life. The thought that Ciel's wonderful soul would go to someone else, or perhaps the attachment he felt for the young lord? However, he did not regret his decision. He couldn't have called himself the Phantomhive family's butler if he had given up his life so easily, could he?

Therefore, after dressing the wounds, he tried to maintain consciousness, hugging the boy's frail body against him with one arm. From time to time he was woken up by the stronger rocking of the ship or someone nudging him. They were on the top deck, which was so crowded that everyone was rubbing against everyone. Continuous crying, whether from pain or despair, did not leave them even for a moment. People cried for lost loved ones or for their wounds. Many asked for an explanation, and many also fell into a catatonic state. Out of the corners, they sat like puppets. Spit out and empty. Sebastian watched it all with one eye, indifferent to their suffering. Although he generally enjoyed it, all he could think about now was to return safely home with the young master. He tried to focus on healing the wounds, but the process was slow and bloody painful. He felt his chest tighten all the time as if he was wearing half of Campania, and he didn't even have to breathe! He could taste his own blood in his mouth, and every now and then he must have choked it out into his already tattered and stained white glove.

They arrived at the port two days later. Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were waiting for them on the shore when they disembarked. Seeing the condition Ciel and Sebastian were in, they almost fell dead. Had it not been for the composure of the senior butler and the firmness of Lady Francis, they would have been crushed by them long time ago. Ciel regained consciousness, but was unable to stand on his own. He was clinging to Sebastian all the time, trying to stop the dizziness and relieve his injured leg. After a tearful parting (Miss Elizabeth, of course, shed the most tears) and a promise that they both would have a good rest, they could finally go to the prepared carriage. Snake, having been sent back to the lifeboat with the Midfort Family, tried to help as best he could. They did not have any luggage with them, as they all drowned together with Campania. When they reached the carriage, Bard took the role of the coachman, and they hurried off towards the property.

Even in the carriage, Ciel didn't let go of Sebastian's shirt. On the contrary, he clung to it as if his life depended on it. To the butler's delight, the boy regained some of the color on his skin for a moment and seemed more alert.

– Master, how are you feeling? – Brunet felt the warmth emanating from Ciel and he didn't like the way the boy was breathing. Each exhalation was the whistle of a broken whistle, and he coughed more and more.

– I’ll live. – One word was enough for a new wave of breathlessness to burst his lungs.

– As soon as we get home, I will prepare a hot bath for the Lord and extra blankets ...

– No. – Sebastian looked at his master, confused.

– But… – The Earl of Phantomhive rarely interrupted his butler.

– Listen to me carefully as I will only say this once. And you too are my witnesses. – Ciel straightened and looked at the rest of the servants, who were watching the incident with the greatest attention.

– It's an order, Sebastian. As soon as we reach the mansion, I order you to focus on recovering. They will take over all your responsibilities until you can prove to me that you are ready to return to the ministry. You can't be the Phantomhive's butler if you don't have the strength to stand. – Here he gave Sebastian a cheeky smile – I hope you all understood. From now on, it is your responsibility to look after my mansion. Tanaka, I hope you can make sure everything works as expected. – Ciel looked at the old man, who would have knelt before his master if conditions had allowed it.

– Yes, my lord. I will make sure that you both have a rest and recover as soon as possible.

Ciel looked at the other three, who, overwhelmed with strong emotions, saluted vigorously.

– I hope I made it clear, Sebastian. If I find out that you are working, I will apply the appropriate consequences. – Ciel did not take his eyes off the brunet until he bowed and swore to obey.

– Yes, my lord. Although it will be difficult, I promise to do nothing. – Sebastian couldn't help but tease. Though deep down he felt the power of these words shocked him, he would not be himself if he had not bit his lord.

Ciel seemed pleased with the answer. Giving this one order proved to be exhausting all the strength he had gathered since boarding the rescue ship, as his head quickly landed back on his butler shoulder. With his eyes closed and his shallow, suffocating breath, he anxiously slept the rest of the way.

~*~

A few long hours later, Bard stopped the carriage outside the main entrance to the Phantomhive estate. The servants got out first, followed by Sebastian, holding the unconscious master of the house in his hands. He wanted personally, as the last task, to lead Ciel to his room. It will be a while before he has this opportunity again.

– Attention everyone. The master entrusted us with his care and this property, so I expect commitment and accuracy from you. Finny and Bard – boil the water and take it to young master’s bathroom. You will do the same for Mr. Sebastian later. Mey-Rin will prepare a warm pajamas for you. Snake will make tea. Mr. Sebastian – here Tanaka looked at the brunet with a smile – after taking master to his room, you have to take a hot bath and rest yourself. Personally, I will make sure that a butler does not do anything against the orders of the Lord.

Sebastian could feel the power of that look on him, but he couldn't help but smile. Really, Mr. Tanaka could be dangerous even to a demon like him.

– Of course. I promise to behave properly.

The servants dispersed to their tasks. Sebastian laid the master gently on to the king's bed. He had never had a problem carrying this boy, but now he could barely contain his breathlessness. Moments after he had his hands free, he left as quickly as possible and, leaning on the windowsill, choked out bloody lumps that remained in his lungs all the time.

– I think you should rest. I'll take care of our master. – Tanaka looked at Sebastian with concern. Mey-Rin, who had just entered the room, was equally concerned about the condition of the brunette.

– I don't think I have any other choice. – The young butler bowed slightly and moved slowly towards the door. The last time before leaving, he looked at the sleeping Ciel. Something inside wouldn't leave him, but had no choice. He couldn't disregard the order.

On the way to his room, he met Bard and Finnie carrying bowls of warm water for the lord.

– We have already prepared a bathtub for you. Do not hesitate and sit as long as you like. – The cook patted Sebastian lightly on the back and headed for Ciel's room.

The dark-haired boy, upon reaching the servants' quarters, did not suppress a smile, seeing the bathtub full of steaming water and fresh clothes carefully folded on the chair next to it, along with two clean towels.

– When they want to, they can do everything right.

Sebastian took off his bloodied clothes and tossed them into the corner, thinking that they were only suitable for burning. Although he could sense temperature differences, he never paid attention to them. Demons don't freeze or sweat, but as soon as he gets into the tub his body trembles with delight. Swimming in the icy ocean wasn't pleasant, but neither was it tragic. However, after the fight with Undertaker, all the processes went to hell and Sebastian had trouble understanding his own body. He felt his muscles loosen up when touched with warm water, and the delicate aroma of the bath oils made him feel calmer and sleepier.

– It really is a joke.

His hand involuntarily traveled to the great gash on his chest. He felt it was healing. It was still bleeding, but very slowly the tissues tried to stick together. He could feel blood in his mouth and pressure when breathing, but it was better than two days ago.

He looked down at his left hand, where was engraved in the skin a sign of contract. He thought of his master. Did it hurt a lot? He felt that the master was asleep, calm. So he had no nightmares. That's good. He never liked it when the master had them. He was losing his temper then, and that Ciel wasn’t the one with whom Sebastian make contract with.   
Then… In this room, he felt his soul for miles. The force with which she called him was unheard of. It tasted delicious even then. What will it be when this pretending is finally over? He could only imagine.

The water was slowly getting cold, so Sebastian washed quickly and, using the first aid kit, dressed the wound and wrapped it with a bandage. He did not know who prepared his clothes, but it was limited to a white shirt intended for free days and black pants. Instead of a jacket, he was given a long black sweater that he had never seen in his wardrobe. Lacquered shoes have been replaced with ... slippers.

– Really. That the butler would dress like that. – But he had no choice, and after disguising, he took his old clothes and headed first to the boiler room to throw them into the stove, and then to the kitchen.

He found everyone there except Tanaka. Seeing Sebastian, they rushed at him and started leading to the table.

– Tanaka told us to make sure you don't overwork, so sit here and rest. Snake, pass him the tea. I just made sandwiches, I'll give them to you soon. – Bard gave the brunette a wide smile.

The newest addition to the Phantomhive family gave Sebastian a cup of freshly brewed tea. The butler did not need to eat or drink. He couldn't even make out the flavors completely, but he decided to listen to them this time. The tea was well brewed, and moments later Bard placed a plate of plain sandwiches in front of him. The others sat down to the table and ate a late supper together.

– What the hell happened there? You've barely left and we get a message that the ship has sunk. We almost went down here for a heart attack.

– We're so glad you came home alive.

– I would not forgive myself if you died this way.

– We were afraid of the worst, but yesterday a letter came from the Queen herself. She wrote in it that you survived and to which port you will arrive.

At these words, Sebastian thought for a moment. They had seen the Queen's lackeys on board, but that she should have found out about their situation so quickly and informed the count's service? This woman had way too many secrets.

– I can't say much. Everything happened so fast. We ran into some trouble, but luckily we managed to survive. The Midford family has helped us a lot. – The butler couldn't tell them about the battle with the Reapers and Undertaker. They didn't need to know everything.

They had finished dinner when Tanaka entered the kitchen with an empty tray. Sebastian jumped up from his chair, but quickly regretted it. The sharp pain that had so far been easy to ignore has intensified now. The shortness of breath returned almost immediately.

– What about the Master? How is he?

The senior butler gave Sebastian a reassuring smile.

– His leg is slightly bruised so it's nothing to worry about. He has had a light dinner but is still tired of the fever, and I'm afraid his asthma has worsened again. I gave him cough syrup and fever syrup, and I'll call a doctor tomorrow. I wish he would watch you too.

– I already told you not to worry about me. I'm fine. The important thing is that the young master will recover.

– I have to disagree here. The Lord clearly ordered you to regain your strength to perform the duties entrusted to Phantomhive butler, so I insist on a doctor's visit. – Tanaka's gaze was steadfast. Sebastian had to agree.

– Well. Let it be. Could I go see our master?

– You should be in bed, but today I'll make an exception. A short visit, and then you must rest.

Sebastian saw and heard Bard, Finny, and May-Rin refrain from laughing. After all, no one ever dared to oppose him except for Ciel.

– Thank you. – Butler bowed and quickly went to the master's bedroom.

He opened the door noiselessly and, using his demon eyes, found in the dark a small figure buried under the blankets. The butler did not need super hearing to hear Ciel's wheezing breath, but although it seemed painful, it was regular, so the young master slept soundly.

Sebastian walked over to the bed, and this one time he allowed himself to sit on the edge. The mattress sagged slightly under his weight, but did not wake the boy. Sebastian sat and just watched. He tried to feel with his senses any signs that would indicate that the master's condition was worsening, but he found nothing. He was tempted to stroke the blue hair and feel that familiar warmth. Looking at Ciel, he remembered his own recording. Of course, he had never forgotten those moments, but now he thought about them all the time. At some point, something changed between them. At first, they both tried to make each other's lives uncomfortable, but eventually worked out a system that allowed them to maintain the status of Lord-Servant, while allowing for little jokes. The trust that Ciel placed in the demon was hardly ever seen among contractors. Before that, Sebastian did not bother with such long contracts and selected victims with small goals. His victims' souls were then bland and average, but they were sufficient to satisfy his appetites.

But it was different with Ciel. Due to the tragedies that fill his entire short life, his soul is already top-notch, and what will happen when he finally reaches his goal? Sebastian felt his stomach choke, but by some strange coincidence he was able to control it. He didn't want to take that little soul now, and he didn't want to hunt any other soul.

As he sat looking at the sleeping master, Sebastian lost track of time, and it was only when he heard footsteps in the corridor that he remembered the deal with Tanaka. It was supposed to be a short visit. If the old man finds him here, he'll be in trouble. The butler hurriedly left the room and met Tanaka in the corridor. The old man was carrying a candelabrum, checking the time on a watch in his other hand.

– I am aware that I have stuck. I will no longer disturb you. – Sebastian walked past Tanaka, but Tanaka stopped him with a soft call.

– Hold on. – Sebastian looked at the old man intrigued.

– Yes?

– I know I won't be able to keep you away from the young master, and to be honest I don't mean to. You miraculously survived this catastrophe, and judging by your wounds, it was not an ordinary accident. Lord Ciel has great trust in you and I have seen how hard it was for him to bear the state you are in. Therefore, the only thing I am asking is that you obey his order and come back to us as soon as possible. You are the Phantomhive family's first butler. Don't make him wait long.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. Tanaka seemed to know more than he was showing from the beginning.

– Of course. Thank you for your concern and understanding. I am going to sleep now.

– May I not have to check later whether you are really in bed.

Sebastian laughed, bowed, and went to his room. Taking off his sweater and hanging it neatly in the closet, he lay down in his bed for the first time, and it was not a few minutes before fatigue won and he fell asleep.


End file.
